


Cruel Intentions

by KingYeoly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Drug Use, EXO - Freeform, EXO AU, Fluff and Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Multi, SeSoo, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingYeoly/pseuds/KingYeoly
Summary: Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun, two wealthy, manipulative teenage stepsiblings from Seoul's elite, conspire in a wickedly entertaining game of seduction and betrayal.The stakes are high when the duo agrees upon a deliciously diabolical wager of sexual conquest without consequences.The pawns? A hot-shot chaebol, Oh Sehun, and a low-class scholarship virgin Do Kyungsoo.Its winter break and Baekhyun has been dumped by his boyfriend of four years, Oh Sehun, for the innocent Kyungsoo.Desperate to get even, Baekhyun challenges Jongin to ruin the new relationship by deflowering Kyungsoo and turning him into a tramp-thus humiliating Sehun by delivering Kyungsoo to him as damaged goods.Jongin bets Baekhyun that he can seduce the chaste and pristine Kyungsoo.The stakes: if Jongin succeeds, Baekhyun must give him a night of sexual pleasure, something's he's wanted since their parents got married. If he fails, he must forfeit his priceless Tesla Roadster to Baekhyun and suffer the shame of defeat.However, Jongin gets more than he bargained for as he attempts to woo Kyungsoo into his bed.





	Cruel Intentions

“Jesus, we’ve been at this for six months, Jongin,” the fifty-four-year-old psychiatrist groans out as she rolls her eyes at the young man's constant whining.

 

“I know.”

 

“And you haven’t made any progress?”

 

“I know,” Jongin replies a bit more exacerbated as he quickly digs into his pocket for a cigarette desperate to get a drag in.

 

“Uh, there is no smoking in my office, Jongin, you know that.” The psychiatrist, Dr. Paik reminds the young man with an annoyed tone.

 

Jongin rolls his eyes in response as he sneers at the doctor’s mundane rules.

 

“What do you want me to say? That I'm supposed to feel remorse because I act the way I do? The truth is I don't.”

 

Dr. Paik shakes her head in response, it was always the same type of narcissistic, shallow answers from the young man. Completely unwilling to look past his huge ego and self-centered way of thinking.

 

“Look, I'm not like all the other kids that I went to private school with. I don't care about book reports and extra-credit. Teachers are idiots anyway. The only challenge out there for me is women. You see a girl...or guy, hey, I don’t discriminate a hot piece of ass...but you pursue them. You conquer. You move on. It's exciting.”

 

The psychiatrist mindlessly traced circles in her journal, not really caring to hear anything the young man had to say as he already spent the majority of his time explaining his narcissistic tendencies.

 

“But you said you have the worst reputation,” Dr. Paik replies in a matter of fact tone as she looked up from her glasses, still scribbling the nonsense Jongin spewed out.

 

Of course, her dismissive behavior toward her client could be considered unprofessional, however, Kim Jongin was quite the special case.

 

The young man really did have a nasty reputation amongst Seoul’s elite.

 

Many knew Jongin as being a guy with devilishly good looks who could charm and guy or girl off their feet in order to get the things that he wanted as well as being a horribly spoiled, narcissistic, playboy who loved nothing more than to wreak havoc on the innocent around him for his own personal enjoyment and gain.

 

Jongin’s psychiatrist was all too familiar with his reputation and crass behavior towards anyone and everyone who crosses his path.

 

“I do,” Jongin agrees.

 

“Well, don’t you want to change that..?”

 

“Let me tell you something, doctor. Chicks love a guy with a bad rap. They say they don't, but they don't really mean it. They all think that they're the ones that are going to "save me." The trick is to let them think it's true.”

 

Jongin huffs as he quickly finds himself up and off of the couch as he now paces back and forth inside of the office as he continues to contemplate his life.

 

“What can I possibly say?” Jongin replies with a dramatic and indifferent tone, “Maybe I’m just a pathetic fool.”

 

“You’re not a fool,” Dr. Paik interjects before Jongin interrupts.

 

“Yes, I am,” Jongin turns his back to the doctor as he faces the window that looks out to the busy streets of Seoul, “I can’t feel sorry for myself because I’m some poor little rich boy.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Dr. Paik starts in her attempt to psychoanalyze the teen, “Adolescence is a very difficult time. And without great parenting, things can go awry. But you have to rise above their mistakes.”

 

Dr. Paik’s eyebrows quirk up as she quickly reaches for her new tell-all book on young adults and the dangers of affluenza of privileged kids in the modern world.

 

“Here,” she offers her best selling book to Jongin with a fake smile spread across her face.

 

“An autographed copy?!” Jongin beams with fake excitement, his tone laced in meaningless pleasantries, “Can I keep this?”

 

“It’s yours,” Dr. Paik returns the same type of arrogant attitude as she secretly scribbles in her notebook to bill Jongin for the book later.

 

“You have to stop dwelling on the old you and your past mistakes,” Dr. Paik continues passionately, “What’s in the past is over.”

 

“You’re right,” Jongin agrees as he holds onto the book with two hands, “You know, it’s hard to believe there was once a period in my life when the only thing I could think about was sex.”

 

“Oh,” Dr. Paik huffed, “That is no way to go through life.”

 

“I know,” Jongin agrees as he begins to eye Dr. Paik in her thigh length business skirt, “I mean, take yourself, for example,...Y-you’re a very attractive woman. You have killer legs...I would love to photograph them.”

 

Dr. Paik sighs in frustration as she quickly folds her notebook, “Oh, well, look at the time. I think we're about done for today.”

 

“Oh, already?” Jongin asked with fake disappointment in his tone, “Same time next week?”

 

“No. This will be our last session until I come back from my book tour,” Dr. Paik replies with pride laced in her voice.

 

Jongin pouts as Dr. Paik quickly gets up to make her way to her desk, “I really do enjoy spending time with you. You know, you're quite attractive for a woman of your age,” Jongin’s voice flirtatious as he eyes Dr. Paik up and down hungrily.

 

“This isn't a joke. Your parents spend a lot of money to send you here. I'm trying to help you.”

 

“Don't be so insecure, Doc. You're a big help,” Jongin replies with a cocky tone and a quick wink.

 

“You think you can come in here with that cute little smirk on your face and try and flirt with me? It doesn't work, Jongin,” Dr. Paik replies in a no-nonsense tone, clearly agitated.

 

Jongin hummed seeing the doctor taking his bait and getting upset, “Eh, It works a little…”

 

“No. It doesn't. I see right through you,” Dr. Paik replies with a furrowed brow and her tone harsh.

 

“You do?”

 

“I hope for your sake you grow out of this immature phase. It's going to get you into trouble.”

 

Jongin grabbed onto his chest sarcastically as he played along, “Ouch, Doc. No need to get so nasty about it.”

 

He chuckled as an object caught his eye, a frame holding a photo.

 

“Who’s this?” Jongin asked as he twirled the picture frame around, scanning the girl in the photo.

 

“My daughter, Yoona,” Dr. Paik replies bitterly.

 

Jongin hummed, “Yummy.”

 

“Don't even think about it,” Dr. Paik warned as she quickly snatches the frame out of Jongin hands, “Yoona is an exceptionally well rounded young woman, who happens to be attending Yonsei this spring. She's way out of your league.”

 

“Care to make a wager on that?” Jongin cockily grins as he eyes the doctor.

 

“Would you please leave?” Dr. Paik asks in an annoyed tone, totally done with Jongin’s shenanigans and insufferable banter.

 

Jongin shrugs, putting on his designer sunglasses as he slowly makes his way out of the office, turning around once to blow a dramatic kiss to the doctor before turning on his heels and making his way to the elevators.

 

“Asshole,” Dr. Park sneers under her breath as she quickly starts getting back to her work.

 

The phone rings not too shortly after, the receptionist on the other line alerting the doctor that her daughter is on the line.

 

“Yes put her through, thank you.”

 

“Mom???” Yoona sobs on the other line causing the doctor to tense up with concern.

 

“Honey, are you alright?? What’s the matter?”

 

Yoona cries for a moment, hesitation in her voice before she continues, “H-he told me that he loved me and I believed him…”

 

“What, Yoona, who told you that?” Dr. Paik’s brows furrow in a mixture of concern and anticipation to find out what happened to her daughter.

 

“You don’t know him,” Yoona sobs again, “God, I’m so stupid!”

 

“Alright honey, just calm down, take a deep breath, and step out of the circle.” Dr, Paik begins to coach, afraid her daughter is just overreacting over some petty breakup.

 

“Would you cut the psychobabble bullshit, mom! There are pictures of me on the internet!!” Yoona screams before groaning through her sobs.

 

A chill ran down Dr. Paik’s spine, “Pictures? What kind of pictures, Yoona?!”

 

“Nude pictures, mom, what the fuck do you think?!” Yoona yelled as she shook her head in shame.

 

Yoona stares straight at an anonymous web page that has provocative photos of her plastered all over it and words like ‘slut’, ‘whore’, and other sexually charged words surrounding her photos.

 

“Jesus Christ, Yoona!!” Dr. Paik screams, her face full of rage, “How can you be so stupid!?”

 

I don't know. He was just so charming. All he did was talk about how I had killer legs and how we wanted to photograph them and things just got totally out of hand from there and…”

 

Yoona hears an abrupt noise as she explains her situation, “Mom?” She calls out but to no answer, “Mom, are you there?” She tries once more through her weak sobs, “Mother!!!!” She yells as Dr. Paik’s phone hangs at her desk as she quickly bolts out of her office and down the same hall Jongin had just weaseled his way down not too long ago.

 

Dr. Paik quickly reaches the elevators, but to no avail.

 

Luck was on her side when she noticed Jongin walking on the first floor of the building to which she begins banging on the glass windows screaming out Jongin’s name with full-on rage.

 

“Jongin! Jongin!!!” She bangs on the glass window with two clenched fists, “You little son of a bitch!!” She swore as Jongin turned to face her from the first floor, a smug smile spread across his face as onlookers joined to watch the scene.

 

“You’re going to pay for this you little shit, do you hear me?!” She shouts with rage as she continued to bang on the window.

 

A young woman looked on with wide eyes as she turns to face Jongin, “Gosh, what’s her problem..?” She huffs as Dr. Paik looked absolutely crazy without the known context.

 

“Looks like someone's in need of a little therapy,” Jongin smirks as he turns to face the young women.

 

She giggles as a police officer now comes to Dr. Paik’s side in an attempt to calm her down.

 

“Oh,” Jongin perks up in surprise, “You are absolutely gorgeous.” He compliments, flashing his best winning smile that always wins over the girls.

 

“Oh wow,” she blushes as she tucks her hair behind her right ear, “Thank you.”

 

“I’m going to take you to lunch, how does that sound?” Jongin offers perfect teeth on full display and eyes shining bright like the perfect gentleman.

 

“I-I’d love too..?”

 

“Jongin, Park Jongin,” he says suavely as he takes the young woman's hand into his, “And you are..?”

 

“Soojeong, Lee Soojeong,” she replies with a visible blush on her face as she’s being swept off of her feet by the tall, handsome, and charismatic Jongin.

 

“What a lovely name,” He flatters the girl, “Soojeong, has anyone ever complimented your legs? They look absolutely killer in that cute little skirt you’re wearing.”

 

* * *

 

“I can't tell you how happy we are that Chanyeol is going to be attending Seoul National University with you this Spring. You've always been such an inspiration to Mr. Park and me on raising him. We just hope he can rise to the high standards which you've set for him.”

 

Mrs. Park smiles at Baekhyun warmly as the three casually lounge within the living room of Baekhyun’s parent’s high-rise home which is decorated lavishly in a minimalistic theme.

 

“Well, I’ll be sure to watch over Chanyeol and do my best, Mrs. Park,” Baekhyun replies with the utmost respect, incredibly polished and well mannered.

 

“Baekhyun was a straight A student at Seoul National High School, incredibly popular, and the President of his senior class,” Mrs. Park informs Chanyeol as she raves about the prim and proper Baekhyun, “Chanyeol, you must listen to whatever Baekhyun has to say and you'll go far!”

 

“You’re too kind, Mrs. Park,” Baekhyun blushes as he serves her more green tea.

 

“How do you do it?” Mrs. Park pauses as she takes a small sip of her hot tea, “I mean, with all the peer pressure that goes on in high school and the constant distractions from outside influences...where exactly do you get your strength?

 

Baekhyun grins as he touches the crucifix necklace that laid under his button-up shirt.

 

“Well, I know this sounds corny, but whenever I feel temptations of peer pressure, I just turn to God and he helps me get through the problem.”

 

The blonde headed boy then pulls a medium sized sterling silver crucifix necklace from under his dress shirt, showcasing it to the two as Mrs. Park awes at its beauty.

 

“Oh, Baekhyun, that is absolutely beautiful.” Mrs.Park touches her chest as she nods in approval.

 

“So, what are the girls like?” Chanyeol interrupts the sweet moment which then earned him a small smack to the arm from his mother.

 

“Chanyeol, is that all you can think of?” Mrs. Park scolds her son with an embarrassed chuckle to match. She then turns to face Baekhyun with an apologetic expression, “Oh, you must forgive him, Baekhyun. Our Chanyeol has never been in a co-educational atmosphere before.”

 

Baekhyun hums as he eyes the tall big eared guy, “Don't worry, it's totally understandable. Most of the girls that matriculate at SNU are very upstanding young ladies, however, there are the occasional bad apples.”

 

“Bad apples like your step-brother Jongin!” Mrs. Park huffs as she recalls last years drama in her mind, “I can't believe they didn't expel him after what he did to the school nurse.”

 

“I hear she’s recovering quite well,” Jongin’s voice fills the room as he struts his way into the living room, leaning up against the grand piano as he smiles proudly at Mrs. Park.

 

“Nice to see you again, Mrs. Park.” Jongin muses, knowing very well that she detests him and everything that he is.

 

“Right,” Mrs. Park replies flatly, “You remember my son, Chanyeol..?”

 

“My, that’s a very adorable outfit you have on there Chanyeol.” Jongin examines the tall giant wearing outdated preppy clothing with extremely bright colors as if he were a 10-year-old; she definitely had to be an overbearing mother.

 

Jongin tries his best to remain friendly, he has no issues with Chanyeol as he can recall playing with the now giant back when they were just kids.

 

“Thanks,” Chanyeol replies with a shy tone.

 

“Well,” Mrs. Park interjects as she’s clearly uncomfortable with Jongin’s presence, “I think that we will be going now. Thank you for all of your help, Baekhyun.”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Park,” The blonde bows politely, “Chanyeol, I’ll call you and we can plan out all of your curriculum,” Baekhyun offers with a smile.

 

“Sure, thanks Baekhyun,” Chanyeol shyly bows as he follows his mother out of the living room and down the hall leading to the front door.

 

“Gosh, I didn’t know it was charity case day at the Kim house,” Jongin says sarcastically as he reaches for his pack of cigarettes located in his coat pocket.

 

Baekhyun chuckles, “Just taking the poor naive little Park Chanyeol under my wing in exchange for stronger social connections, that's all,” the blonde begins to undo his necklace as he carefully pulls the top off which revealed a small scoop of cocaine on the small spoon,

 

Jongin quickly lights his cigarette as Baekhyun snorts the fine white powder up his nose.

 

“The parental units called while you were out,” Baekhyun mentions as Jongin takes a long drag.

 

“Lovely, how is your gold-digging whore of a mother enjoying Milan?” Jongin asks with a facetious smile.

 

“She suspects that you impotent alcoholic father is fucking the maid.” The blonde fires back with a sarcastic sing-song tune.

 

“Good,” the tall tanned young-man replies flatly and uninterested.

 

Baekhyun pouts playfully, “Gosh, what’s wrong with you today...therapy not going well?”

 

“It was fine,” Jongin huffs as he digs through his pocket as he quickly pulls out a napkin that had the girl’s information that Jongin had treated to lunch, “‘I would love to see you again!! Call me!!’” Jongin mocks the girl as he tosses the napkin in Baekhyun’s lap.

 

The blonde effortlessly examines the napkin only to use it as a tissue and then crumples it up and tosses it into the trash.

 

“I’m sick of sleeping with these insipid Seoul debutantes, nothing shocks them anymore.” Jongin huffs, clearly unamused and bored with his latest victims.

 

Baekhyun smiles, “Well, you can relax. I have a mission for you.”

 

“What?” Jongin perks up as he makes his way towards his younger step-brother.

 

“Remember Oh Sehun? The chaebol and son of Chairman Oh?”

 

“Oh, you mean that self-absorbed jughead that dumped you three months ago?”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “I went to great lengths to please Sehun for years...HUGE sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy.”

 

Jongin grimace, “Uh-huh..go on...”

 

The blonde sighs, “Anyways, my feelings were hurt when I learned that Sehun had dumped me through a silly text and picked up someone else in less than a week.”

 

“Who?” Jongin asks with surprise, not being aware of this but considering Baekhyun’s huge ego it would make sense for him not to share a story where things don’t go his way.

 

“Exactly!” The blonde screams, “It’s some nameless, poor, doe-eyed, scholarship twink named Do Kyungsoo.” he says through gritted teeth from the very thought of it.

 

Baekhyun had no idea who this Do Kyungsoo is or why he suddenly appeared and stole the blonde’s clear shot to a comfortable life right out of his hands.

 

“Doe-eyed twink?” Jongin muses, “Sounds delicious.”

 

Baekhyun groans, “Can you please stay focused for at least 5 minutes?”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes, “Alright, alright. I’m listening.”

 

“When I get through with Do Kyungsoo he’ll be the premier slut in all of SNU and Sehun will have no choice but to dump him in order to save his pristine reputation.”

 

Jongin hums curiously, “Why go through this Kyungsoo guy? Why not just attack Sehun directly?”

 

“Because, if an attack is made on Sehun it could be traced back to me. And I can’t allow that to happen. Everybody loves me, and I intend to keep it that way.” Baekhyun’s voice calculated and devilishly sweet.

 

“Ah, I see your point…” Jongin takes another hit as he eyes his younger step-brother, “So, why exactly should I care then?

 

Baekhyun smiles as he blinks his big beautiful eyes fondly at Jongin, “Because I need you to seduce that little homewrecker Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin huffs, uninterested and not completely bought on the mission as he starts flipping through one of the magazines on the coffee table.

 

“You know,” Baekhyun starts with seduction in his voice, “I hate to say this but that Kyungsoo guy is actually quite cute y’know…?” His voice now teasing as he eyes his step-brother from across the coffee table, “He’s got big beautiful eyes, a cute little face, a tight firm ass, he’s uncharted virginal territory…”

 

Jongin looks up from the magazine to see Baekhyun making his way towards him. The blonde smoothly straddled the tall, tanned god, grinning as he begins to run his lips across Jongin’s sharp cheekbones.

 

“Use that sexy modelesque face you’ve got…” The blonde placed a kiss on Jongin’s ear as he continues to speak in seductive whispers, “That hot lean muscular body...” he places another kiss as Jongin moans from the friction as Baekhyun teasingly begins rubbing his ass on Jongin’s now growing hard-on, “And that big cock that I know you have,” without any notice the blonde feverishly dig his hand down Jongin’s pants, gripping onto his step-brother’s big hardening cock, pumping the throbbing member into his hand as he places another tantalizing kiss onto Jongin’s cheek, “Seduce Do Kyungsoo to fall in love with you, fuck the twink, expose him and ruin his promising relationship with Sehun.”

 

Jongin chuckles as he looks up to lock eyes with Baekhyun.

 

“I can’t”

 

Baekhyun scoffs, rolling his eyes and jumping off of Jongin in a fit, “And why not?!”

 

“Oh, come on Baekhyun, it’s way too easy!” Jongin groans, not totally convinced, “Why don’t you go and get one of your moron friends to do it?” He tries to compose himself and his hardon, “I have a reputation to uphold.”

 

“Oh, fucking your therapist’s daughter is a challenge?” Baekhyun bit back as he pouts. The blonde hated when things didn’t go his way.

 

“That old bitch was overcharging and an uptight stick in the mud. Seeing today’s payoff was totally worth it.” Jongin smiles as he remembered the crazy look on Dr. Paik’s face.

 

Baekhyun continues to wallow at Jongin’s protest only until he remembers one small little detail that slipped his mind.

 

The bondes attention is quickly stolen by the magazines placed on the coffee table.

 

In an instant, Baekhyun is feverishly flipping through one of the magazines and makes a loud satisfied sound as he quickly finds the page that he is looking for.

 

“Actually, Jongin, what if I told you that my latest target could be one of your greatest victories yet?” Baekhyun starts with a devilish tone, throwing the magazine in Jongin’s lap as he grins watching his older step-brother reading over the article.

 

“Why I plan to wait..by Do Kyungsoo, Seoul, South Korea” Jongin starts with a tone of disbelief, “Jesus Christ! Is he for real…?”

 

“Oh he’s daddy’s little angel,” Baekhyun whispers as he presses his lips close to Jongin’s ear seductively, “A paradigm of chastity and virtue,” the blonde adds as he begins to give his older step-brother a rather intimate shoulder massage.

 

“Let’s see,” Jongin hums, “Boring, boring, boring…’I love my parents’” Jongin reads out in a mocking tone, “Boring, boring, boring…’I’m making a mature decision,” he adds with the same sarcastic tone.

 

“Here!” Jongin exclaims with empty excitement, “He has a boyfriend named Sehun and they’ve been going out for a year...Sehun understands.”

 

“Sehun’s a horny two-timing moron that has the attention span of a thirteen-year-old boy,” Baekhyun replies in a scathing tone, “Angelic little Kyungsoo could never handle someone with such a high libido.”

 

Jongin huffs with indifference as he continues to read on, “Well, well, well…” He smirks as he reads something that would really send Baekhyun through the roof, “Seems like that virgin should be in great debt to you considering his full ride to SNU is all thanks to your whore of a mother’s medical organization rewarding three promising students entering in a bio-medical related field.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide, he quickly snags the magazine out of Jongin hands and begins to scan the article to find the damning evidence.

 

The blonde’s face was now a bright red and filled with rage.

 

Not only did Kyungsoo have the audacity of stealing Sehun away from him but now learning that the prude twink was attending one of the best school’s in all of South Korea thanks to his mother was even more of a blow to not only his ego but also his pride.

 

Jongin grins seeing Baekhyun get so upset over the virginal twink that managed to beat Baekhyun at something.

 

“I will say that learning all of this new information definitely makes your offer a bit more...enticing,” Jongin offers as he eyes his young step-brother with a menacing grin, “But why should we just stop there, why don’t we...I don’t know, raise the stakes a little? Make this little game a bit more interesting..?”

 

Baekhyun eyes his older step-brother suspiciously, “I’m listening…”

 

“Let’s say I do go out of my way to homewreck this grossly sweet new couple in your honor,” Jongin starts as he stands up from the couch making his way behind Baekhyun slowly, his movements suave and voice velvety and dangerous, “This type of hard, expertise labor comes with a very high price, Baekhyun.”

 

“So name it,” the blonde says coldly, eager to lock Jongin in on the deal and get this plan of sabotage rolling.

 

“I propose a little wager,” Jongin starts, “If I am successful in fucking this Kyungsoo guy and breaking this pair up for you then I believe that I deserve some type of...meaningful compensation.”

 

Jongin presses himself up against Baekhyun as he grips on the blonde’s small waist with his big hands, “...Some sexual compensation, if you catch my drift.”

 

Baekhyun hums, “Hmm, so Jongin wants to fuck his younger step-brother. Was that blow job I gave you in year 7 so good that you’ve been fantasizing about me ever since?”

 

Jongin chuckles, “It was fairly decent from what I can remember...makes me interested in the rest of the package though.”

 

The blonde sighs as he contemplates Jongin’s rather interesting terms, “Well, I suppose I can offer up my body for your sick sexual fantasies for a tough job like this, however, if you fail and I have to carry out this job myself then you get nothing and instead you have to give me that new Tesla Roadster that your dad got you for your 18th birthday.”

 

Jongin hesitates..

 

The car was a custom design and extremely exclusive, only a handful of people in the world were able to get their hands on the luxury state of the art vehicle.

 

Baekhyun slyly turns himself to face Jongin, “Aw, you’re not getting cold feet are you..?”

 

The blonde teases as he begins to run his hands up Jongin’s long fit torso, still able to feel his step-brother's hard muscled physique through his dress shirt.

 

If anyone should be getting cold feet it should be Baekhyun, Jongin thought.

 

Picking up naive bottoms for his own sinful pleasures and twisted mind games was his bread and butter that he had mastered by year 8.

 

This mission was already easy in Jongin’s eyes and in a few months time he was one hundred percent certain that Baekhyun’s ass would be his to fuck.

 

“Of course not,” Jongin grins a devilishly grin as he extends his hand out formally, “You’ve got yourself a deal, baby. Care to shake on it..?”

 

Baekhyun cocks a half smile as he meets Jongin halfway, taking his step-brother’s larger hand into his own and sealing the contract, “Let the games begin.”


End file.
